In Love With Revenge
by LizbethCopeland
Summary: When Maryse find out that her boyfriend mike has been cheating she is enraged and begins an affair of her own as revenge with Phil  CMpunk but what happens when she falls in love with him? what will happen when he finds out the truth? more inside.
1. Chapter 1

She was standing outside the arena waiting in her boyfriend…again. It was pretty chilling outside and she was cold but she wasn't about to let anybody know that. After all she was getting use to her boyfriend leaving her there at several arenas but she loved him so she never complained.

"Hey Maryse, What are you still doing here?" She heard somebody yell from behind, but it wasn't just anybody she recognized that voice it belonged to Phil or how she liked to call him punk.

"Hey punkie what are _you _doing here? I though you I was the last one stranded here oh wait don't tell me that Kelly left you here?" she said trying to sound as playful as possible towards her best friend's boyfriend.

He laughed. "No actually Kelly forgot her purse here earlier and asked me to come get it… and wait a minute did you call me punkie?" he asked giving her a puzzling look, but with a smirk plastered all over his face.

Maryse tried so hard not to smirk back but to no avail. She had to admit though Phil had a hell of a sexy smirk and it was driving her crazy! Wait what? Maryse could not believe what she was thinking this was Phil they had been friends forever never had she thought of him like that what was wrong with her?

However similar thought were running through Phil's mind as well. He had no idea why but he was starting to like Maryse and as more than a friend, sure he had always thought she was very attractive but nothing beyond that and if he didn't stop himself he would find his thoughts going down the gutter, something he could not afford.

They stayed silent for what seemed like hours until Maryse could stand it no more.

"Aha" she giggled looking at him from under her long thick eyelashes.

"So you noticed? And yeah I called you _punkie _why does my new nickname for you bother you? She said making her accent sound as thick as possible. She didn't care if it was wrong that she was flirting with Phil all she knew as that she liked it and it was like a stress reliever after all her boyfriend mike had treated her so poorly.

Phil couldn't lie and say that it bothered him, coming from anybody else it probably would he would even beat them for it, but on her it sounded extremely sexy and he had to say he like it. Hell everything he said with that accent of hers sounded sexy to him. God what was wrong with him?

While Phil was busy banging himself mentally for even thinking that way Maryse just stood there studying him with a smirk on her face. He seemed to be debating something in his head and she could only imagine what it was.

Finally he let out a chuckle followed by a sigh. "Nah I don't actually mind you know I just got use to you calling me punk." He said trying his best to at least sound a little indifferent.

"But anyway back to my question what are you doing here this late? I mean I doubt you are here stalking me right?" He said before he could stop himself. Damn but if this woman knew how to make him lose control by simply standing there.

She was taken back at first by his sudden mood change but quickly recovered and flashed him a smile, a smile that he couldn't help but return. Maryse feeling a little reckless shot him her signature wink keeping her smile intact. Phil was shocked but loved that she seemed to feel very comfortable.

"Ahh Maryse, Maryse so are you gonna answer my question?" he said suddenly trying to change the subject before something happened that both of them might regret.

As soon as he asked the question Maryse knew that she would have to tell him no matter what he thought or how mad he got.

"Maryse, are you going to answer my question yes or no?" Phil insisted after he noticed how silent Maryse turned after he asked her what she was still doing here.

"uhh … oh yeah umm well…you see…mike sort of left-I mean he left early…before the show ended and said he would be back but I guess… he you know…forgot." She said the last part of here phrase barley a whisper. She hated to admit how bad mike treated especially to Phil what if he thought she was stupid for standing for stuff like this? She was finally starting to get tired of having to take second place to everything in mike's life.

Phil looked at her wondering exactly why she was with him in the first place. From the start he always knew she was too good for mike and yet here she was being treated like she was a burden to him, which he would never understand.

Finally after having to basically drag Maryse to his car, Phil and her were on their way to the hotel. Throughout the entire ride Maryse was very silent and that did not go unnoticed by Phil but he decided that she needed space so he didn't push her to talk.

Maryse sat there thinking about mike and her and wondered what could have possibly gone wrong. She was always there for him and offered everything she could and now here he was treating her like she was worthless, she still remembered when he had first asked her out and how happy he had gotten when she had said yes.

_Flashback-1 year ago_

_Maryse had just finished her match against Kelly for the divas championship which she retained. She was tired and was heading toward the divas locker room to take a shower and get out of her._

"_Hey Maryse wait up!" she heard from behind and she stopped and turned around to face mike looking awfully nervous. _

"_Hey mike listen I would love to stay and chat but I do need to get to the shower-"she began before she was cut off by mikes lips on hers shocked at first she froze in place but little after she relaxed as she felt his tongue press to her lips she slowly allowed his tongue entrance to her warm and velvety mouth. His tongue spirals around her and she was beginning to feel very unsteady and light headed as her knees buckled below her. _

_However he soon stopped the kiss and stepped back and looked at her a glint in his eyes. She just stood there with her hand presses to her lips the same lips and she had just kissed mike with. _

"_Maryse will you go out with me?" he asked looking her straight in the eye. At first she had no idea what to say and she was about to say no when she remembered the kiss she just shared and with that she made up her mind he was definitely the one for her. _

"_Yes…" she said looking up at him tenderly. And before she could stop him he reached for her with his hands around her waist and twirled her around in circles while pecking her lips and all the while she was stifling the giggles that threatened to escape from her. However he placed her down and let her make her way to the locker room with a cheesy smile pasted on her face. Yes she thought he was definitely the one for me._

Present Time

Maryse sat there nearly in tears. She wanted her mike back and badly the mike that her laugh and smile all the time no matter how down she was feeling. She had to do something but if she only knew what.

"Phil?" she said turning around to face him.

"Oh no I'm in trouble aren't I?" he said with a smile. But inside he was really wondering what was up with her, after all she never used his name unless she was upset with him and that was on rare occasions.

For a moment Maryse just looked at him with a serious face but she couldn't fight her laugh any longer and suddenly burst out laughing. At the sight of seeing her laugh like that Phil had to laugh as well, now he felt more at ease know that she was just playing made him feel good.

After all the laughing from both their parts she finally calmed down enough to formulate a concrete phrase.

"Umm… no you're not in trouble I just wanted to as you a question. A serious Question" She said looking at him dead in the eye as to add effect to how serious her question was going to be.

"Ahh okay so what is it? How may I be of service?" he asked with a smirk while wondering what her _serious _question would be.

"Umm well you think mike might be cheating on me?" she asked hopelessness very evident in her voice he hated hearing talk like this and there was no one else to blame but her beloved boyfriend mike. He cut off the engine and Maryse turned to face the window noticing that that had arrived at the hotel. She was about to climb out of the car when Phil grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. Very lighting Phil used his free arm to turn her face around so that she was facing him.

"Maryse look at me. You have to stop thinking that way I mean I might not be mike's number one fan but I seriously doubt even he would be stupid enough to waste an opportunity with you" he said as confident as he could although deep inside he was not too sure of his own words.

"I mean he is lucky that you even gave him the time of day, I mean after all you are Maryse the sexiest of the sexy now aren't you?" he said smiling trying to make an attempt to empty her mind of all her worries. She stared at him for a second then a genuine smile spread across her lovely face. 

"Yeah I guess you're right I am sexy aren't I" she said at the same time she winked at him. She was happy that Phil had taken her mind off of mike she felt relaxed with him and now she just wanted to have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

He was about to say something back unit he looked passed Maryse out the window where he found none other than Kelly. To Phil she looked shocked maybe even pissed and he had no idea why. Maryse noticed his sudden change in attitude and turned around to find out why and she found herself face to face with Kelly standing outside her window looking anything but happy. She immediately realized that she was probably not all that happy that Phil had his hand on hers so she pulled back and turned and stepped out of the car. Closely followed by Phil

All the while Kelly just stood there with her arms crossed under her breast. And began to wonder what Maryse was doing with HER boyfriend. She just hoped she hadn't found out that mike was cheating on her with one of closest friends and that she condoned it. However she decided to play it up and see what Maryse had to say.

"Hey Maryse what are you doing here with Phil I thought you would be mike." She asked almost laughing at her because she knew that at this moment mike must be screwing Nikki or whichever Bella he chose this time. But Maryse just smiled at her. Ugh how Kelly hated that smile she always thought that she could get away with anything with her "perfect" smile.

"Well actually I was still at the arena waiting for mike when punk her found me and he offered me a ride so I wouldn't have to wait any longer." She said casually while discreetly sending a wink Phil's way without Kelly noticing. Phil had to fight himself from laughing. Here they were with his girlfriend right in front of them and she just flirts with him like if she had no cares in the world. Kelly wasn't too sure whether or not to believe her after all she knew what a slut Maryse could be but she didn't want her getting to close to Phil, but she chose to ignore her for now and turned to her boyfriend instead.

"Phil you brought my purse right?" she asked in a sweet tone while batting her eyelashes at Phil. He turned to face her and smiled. He just loved his girlfriend and how she seemed to love him no matter what he did.

"Of course I brought you purse baby" he said as he handed her the purse and encircled her in his arms for a tight hug and a small kiss. At that moment Maryse just had to get out of there she had always felt uncomfortable in situations like that but this was different and she just didn't know how. She stepped inside the hotel and headed toward the elevator. As soon as she got to the elevator she stepped inside for she didn't want to risk seeing Kelly and Phil. As she stood in the elevator she began to wonder if Mike would be in the room already or if this would just be another one of those lonely nights. Once the elevator came to a stop on her floor she stepped out and made her way to her room. She was about to swipe her key card when she heard voices coming from inside and she knew for a fact one of them was mike's. She pressed her ear to the door and began to listen to the conversation.

_"So mike when do I get to see you again?" Nikki said while pulling mike in for a quick kiss. _

_ "Umm I'm not sure babe I don't want Maryse to find out and besides I all ready owe Kelly a lot for the times she has covered for me" Mike said looking into his lover's eyes. He loved Maryse but Nikki made him happy and he wasn't about to give any of them up. _

_ "Aw okay babe I understand…Te amo" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss._

Maryse stood outside not really knowing what to think all this time he HAD being cheating on her and worst of all Kelly had allowed all of this to happen and she had even covered for all his lies! With friends like these who need enemies she thought. She stood there and began to think about what to do. And suddenly it hit her, she wouldn't leave mike because that would just leave it to easy for him instead she would pay him in the same way he payed her. She would begin to cheat to as well, ah but don't think she forgot about her "good" friend Kelly know she would pay as well and what better way to make them both pay then to start her own affair with Phil? She smiled at her own plan she was brilliant and she knew that and both mike and Kelly messed with the wrong person because to her nothing tasty sweeter than revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Maryse knew what she had to do now and in order for her revenge to work out exactly how she wanted it she would have to start right away. With that in mind she turned and walked away from her door and walked towards the elevator.

On her way down to the lobby she reached into her purse and took out her IPhone and began to dial Phil's number.

"_Hello" she heard Phil answer after the first ring._

"_Hey punk… its Maryse listen could we down at the bar?" she asked using her saddest tone. If she wanted Phil to meet her she would have to convince him and she already had the perfect story._

_There was silence on the other line until finally Phil spoke "Uhh I'm not sure Maryse I mean I'm-"he began until Maryse interrupted him._

"_Please Phil please I really need to talk to someone and I only trust you…"She said perfectly faking a tone of being on the verge of tears._

"_Okay I'll meet you there in about five minutes and Maryse please calm down." He said and finally ended the call. _

_Maryse couldn't help but laugh at her devious plan it was going to be perfect aha she could just imagine how Kelly was going to react once she found out that her boyfriend was on his way to meet with her. _

_**Phil and Kelly**_

He had just talked to Maryse and was on his way to meet her when Kelly walked out of the bathroom.

"Phil where are you going this late?" she asked looking upset. He knew that she didn't like him to go out late at night let alone without her.

"Umm I'm just going to the bar downstairs for while." he said leaving Maryse out of this.

"Phil but you don't drink!" she exclaimed getting more upset by the second. She always knew when Phil was lying to her and she knew that he was doing it right now and she wanted to know why.

"Phil please just tell me the truth… it can't be that bad that you have to lie to me." She said calmer this time while running her manicured hand through her blonde hair.

Phil couldn't lie to her and so he decided to just tell her I mean how bad could it be right?

"I am going to the bar I didn't lie about that but I am not going down there alone I'm going with Maryse she needed to talk to me and I just had to see what she had to say" he said relieved that he didn't have to lie to his beautiful girlfriend.

However Kelly was anything but relieved. So he was leaving her to go and talk to that slut of Maryse oh no if he thought he would just be able to leave her here he was in for a surprise.

"What so your leaving me for her!" she yelled a pure anger in her brown eyes.

"What? I'm going to be back and you know what I'm actually late already so we'll just pick this up some other time okay?" he said and without waiting for her response he walked out. He ran his tattooed arm across his face he couldn't believe Kelly he was just going to talk with Maryse besides she had ever been this jealous what was wrong with her? He decided to worry about Kelly another time because now he had some business with Maryse he just hoped that what she had to say was worth him ditching his girlfriend. With that he headed down the elevator towards the lobby.

He arrived at the bar and spotted her right away at a booth all by herself and he hated to admit but she looked terrible and he just hoped it wasn't something to serious.

**Maryse**

It was passed five minutes and Maryse was still sitting alone at a booth waiting on Phil that only told her one thing Kelly had not been happy. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of an angry Kelly Ahh but revenge was going to be sweet.

She was about to leave when she turned and saw Phil making his way toward her so instead she sat back down. He finally arrived and sat across from her at the booth.

"So Maryse what was it that you wanted to talk about you sounded pretty upset." He said trying to get to the point. Placing his hands on the table and taking off his cap.

"Phil…Mike he" she began and turned her face away as if ashamed. She had already planned this and if all went well Phil would want to kill mike after today. She smiled inwardly while trying to fake tears.

As soon as Maryse spoke he knew what had happened but he wanted to make sure before he killed that son of a bitch for even touching her.

"Maryse" he said while lifting her chin so he could look at her. His blood began to boil as soon as he saw the tears flooding her eyes.

"Maryse did he hit?" he said through gritted teeth.

"No..." She said "but he was about to I was able to escape though" she finished her voice quavering. She had to fight the laugh that wanted to escape her. Btu god was she good. She hadn't even seen mike and her story was coming out to perfection.

Phil couldn't listen anymore. How could mike do this or even think about she was the best damn thing in his miserable life and yet here he was treating her like she was worthless. Maryse was one of his closest friends and he wasn't going to let mike get away with.

He quickly stood up. "I'm gonna kill him" he said

Maryse loved his reaction but it wasn't the time so he had to stop him.

"Phil don't please he didn't hit me really" she said getting up and grabbing him by the arm forcing him to turn around and face her.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to wait until he does" he said and turned to look at her arm still on his stopping him from going anywhere.

"Maryse come 'on let go her deserves it" he said Maryse just shook her head no.

"No Phil I love him and as long as he doesn't hurt me it should be fine." She said pulling Phil in closer.

"Trust me though if he hurts me you'll be the first to know" she said "please punk" she whispered before pulling him into a hug. Phil squeezed her tight he didn't like that she still cared for him after this but he accepted it she was too vulnerable and fragile at the moment for him to upset her even more.

Maryse was about to let him go when she saw Kelly from the corner of her eye standing at the bar door and decided to step it up a bit. She leaned in and gave Phil kiss in the corner of his mouth. Phil pulled back a little stunned.

"What was that for?" he asked his arms still around her waist.

"Thank you" she said.

"For what" he asked looking oddly confused.

"For being such a good friend and for caring" she said quietly and pulled him in for another hug placed her head on his shoulder inhaling his cologne. Phil embraced her and had to admit that it felt nice to be holding Maryse like this. He was just getting into the moment when he heard it.

"Phi!" he heard Kelly's high pitched scream. He turned around.

Maryse didn't know what was wrong but in that moment everything started swarming to fact in her mind and suddenly it felt went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry if the beginng is not as interseting but just had to step up some sort of plot and what not. Anyway hope you enjoy. _**

_Maryse didn't know what was wrong but in that moment everything started swarming to fast in her mind and suddenly it all went black. _

Phil turned to face his girlfriend Kelly but acted quickly catching Maryse as he felt her body go limb in her arms. The stress must have been too much for her he thought, while stabilizing her back in the both carefully.

"Phil what the HELL are you doing I just called you and you just blew me off!" Kelly exclaimed irritated when he continued to ignore her.

"Kelly please not now don't you see Maryse fainted, God can you just ask for some alcohol?" Phil said cupping Maryse's face. She looked beautiful with her face flushed and her lips parted he could just about kiss her in that moment. Wait he thought what on earth am I thinking I have a girlfriend and I do not cheat I never have and I won't start now he thought trying to convince himself.

Kelly finally came back with the alcohol and handed it to Phil.

"Here" she said annoyed. She didn't know what game Maryse was playing but it was affecting her relationship and she wasn't going to let her win, if it was a fight she wanted a fight she was going to get.

Phil gently lifting the alcohol to her nose so she could inhale it, he was worried it wouldn't work but as soon as her head began to stir he sighed in relief.

Maryse regained consciousness a little confused to where she was but after a moment it all came back to her she was at the bar with Phil and she had just fainted out of the blue she had no idea why. She began to look around and saw Kelly standing there looking anything but worried, but if looks could kill she would be dead no doubt about that and she actually found that amusing. That just proved that her plan was going to be easier than she thought. She finally turned to face Phil looking into his olive green eyes.

"Hey" Phil said.

"Hey what happened?" she asked

If she played her cards right this night would end exactly how she wanted it.

"Well you told me about you know what and then you just fainted" he said his voice barely above a whisper.

But Kelly heard it and she wasn't happy that they were hiding something from her.

"Phil what are you talking about is there something I don't know?" she asked remaining calm even though inside she was feeling the exact opposite.

Phil turned from Maryse to his girlfriend cursing himself inwardly for speaking to loud. It wasn't that he didn't trust his girlfriend it was just that Maryse had trusted him and he didn't think it was his place to say anything.

"Umm nothing with importance really" he said as casually as he could he didn't want to make a big deal out of anything. With that he turned back and faced Maryse to see the frown on her face. God why did women have to be so damn sensitive he thought.

"Maryse come on I'll take you up to your room" he said and as he slipped his arm around her waist and helped her stand up.

"Oh and Kelly I'll meet you up in our room okay" he said and turned to leave with Maryse.

The ride up the elevator was silent and he was worried he had said something wrong. He was about o ask if she as okay when she began to talk.

"So what I said wasn't important? Well you sure could have fooled me Punk!" she sneered and walked out of the elevator as it came to a stop.

Phil couldn't believe that she was upset over that he had just said that to keep Kelly from knowing. She should be thanking him for being such a fucking good friend and for lying to his girlfriend for her. Damn women he thought.

Maryse walked out as fast as she could. Now she wasn't really upset but after all she knew why Phil said what he said and she also knew that he would think she was being oversensitive making him angry in the process. But she wanted to see just how he was when he was angry, aye maybe he was one of those who found passion in anger. Man would she be lucky if that were true she thought.

Phil watched her walking and decided to go talk to her. It wasn't good for her to be upset and he knew it but man did she have to be so sensitive. He ran after her until he finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm forcing her to turn and face him.

"Let go!" she hissed looking down at her arm.

"No" he said firmly. "Not until you listen to me" he said looking into her hazel eyes.

"For what?" she asked "I don't think it's that important now is it?" she continued.

She was having fun with this she never knew pushing his buttons could be so entertaining. She almost felt like stopping but then she would never know the answer to her question. So she kept her poker face in place.

"Maryse when I said that it wasn't important what you told me I was lying I just didn't want Kelly thinking much it okay?" he asked waiting for her to respond but when she didn't at that his blood began to boil with anger.

"Fuck Maryse fucking say something!" he yelled. Grabbing her other arm and shaking her lightly.

Maryse smiled inwardly he was getting worked up just like she wanted.

"Why" she said fighting hard to keep the smile off her face.

"What are you even still doing here isn't Kelly waiting for you just go just leave I do not need you as a matter of fact-"she began but was cut off when Phil silenced her with a hard kiss almost forcing his lips against hers in such a way that his lip ring was digging against her lip, His hands against her cheeks as he cupped her head and tipped it at a more suitable angle. His tongue felt hot and demanding as Maryse parted her lips to allow it entrance. She was nearly breathless as the kiss deepened still, and she was nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of it.

Oh god she couldn't believe this was happening here they were making out in the hallway where anybody could see and the simple thought of that turned he on more than his kisses as he continued to lavish her mouth with his.

Phil had no idea what had gotten into him but at the moment he didn't care it felt so damn right to be here kissing her like this that he didn't know if he could stop.

When Phil finally brought his head up from hers after the lengthy kiss, they were both breathing heavily. Maryse gazed at him. There was such intensity about him - and between them. She stared up into his olive green. God, the effect this woman had on him... he thought.

Phil kissed her again with passion he had never experienced their tongues fought for supremacy as he backed her up into the hallway wall his lips never moved off hers with his motions. Maryse began to deepen the kiss even more pulling him toward her making him press taut against her. Her hands began to roam his back and neck, as he began to explore her exposed thighs. He moved from her lips to her neck nipping and sucking at it Maryse threw her head back and sighed deeply enjoying Phil's every touch. That only encouraged him into going further as he grabbed her shapely legs and wrapped them around his waist. He pressed more tightly up against her letting him feel his now rock hardness. Locked in a passionate kiss Maryse swallowed a moan and grinded more against him making him grunt in between kisses.

"Oh god Punk." Maryse said breathlessly in between breathes as he now sucked on the base of her throat. And that was all it took to bring Phil back to his senses. Quickly he let go of her and set her back on her feet and backed away, running a hand through his hair.

"Maryse….I'm sorry" was all he said before he turned and walked away. God what did he just do?

**_Review if you wish :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Maryse stood there with a smile on her face, as she watched him go. Who knew it would be that easy she thought. She had known that her revenge would be sweet but she would have never guessed that it would make her feel this good. No she thought she couldn't allow herself to think that way she shook those thoughts out her head and fixed herself up as she made her way to her room.

She walked into her room to find mike fast asleep in their bed. Ugh she couldn't even look at that bed anymore it made her sick! She quietly shed her clothes and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she just couldn't do it every time she closed her eyes all she saw was that slut of Nikki with mike. She couldn't lie to herself it had hurt her when she found out but she wasn't going to shed a tear for him and she was determined to get revenge on both him and Kelly.

Not being able to lay there any longer she got out of bed put on her red satin robe and left the room. She had to breathe some fresh air so she knew what her plans were going to be like for tomorrow. She had Phil right where she wanted him and Kelly well if her plan went the way she wanted it to there would be no more Kelly. She had almost arrived at the elevator when she heard screaming and made her way toward the door it was coming from. She realized that it was the room that Phil and Kelly shared and wanting to know more she pressed her ear against the door.

"_Phil how could you?" Kelly yelled in between sobs,_

"_Kelly please I'm sorry I don't know what happened I swear" Phil said the pain and guilt evident in his voice._

"_Phil you said her name while we were having sex!" she yelled the anger taking over her voice._

"_I said I was SORRY! Don't you think I feel bad about it too? Or do you think I wanted to say Maryse's name while having sex with you?" he asked sarcastically_

"_You're cheating on me with her aren't you? You're cheating on me with that cheap SLUT!" She yelled. _

_Silence suddenly filled the room_

Maryse lifted her head from the door and covered her mouth to prevent the laughter that was fighting to escape her. She couldn't believe that Phil had said her name during sex! He had it bad and she would have to take advantage of that…soon but wanting to hear Phil's response she pressed her ear back on the door and listened.

"_Phil answer the damn question are you cheating on me?" She asked her voice about to crack._

"_No" he said sternly looking down. He didn't know whether it was the truth or if he was lying but he didn't think kissing Maryse was considered cheating or at least that's what he kept telling himself. _

"_Then why did you say her name?" she asked getting annoyed she hated Maryse and wanted to know what the hell was going on._

_Phil couldn't take it anymore she wanted; no she demanded an answer to a question that **he **didn't even know the answer to._

"_I don't know Kelly I don't fucken know!" He snapped before retreating into the bathroom slamming the door. _

Maryse jumped as she heard the door being slammed and stepped back from the door. She smirked loving what she had just heard she knew Phil had to be sexually frustrated and there was nothing Kelly could do about it because it was clear that the one he wanted was not Kelly but her and if that was what he wanted he would get it the sooner the better she thought.

She decided that she no longer needed fresh air as this had just made her day. She headed back to her room with a smile on her face.

Maryse woke up to find that mike was still asleep with his arm draped over her. Great she thought now I'm going to have to deal with him. She gently moved his arm off of her and got up to take a shower.

She stepped into the hot water loving the feel of it against her body. She grabbed the sponge and began to clean off her body. While lathering her head with shampoo she began to think of what would be her first move today and decided that first thing she had to do was head to the gym for a workout and after that well it would all depend she thought. She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping her body in a white towel. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror admiring the beauty that was her skin. When she noticed the hickey at the base of her throat she smiled as she remembered how she had gotten that hickey.

"Phil" she whispered as she headed back into the room.

Maryse arrived at the Hotel gym to find it basically empty except for a few divas on the treadmills and Kelly lifting weights. She was heading toward any empty treadmill until she looked at Kelly's face and decided that she could have some fun with her so headed towards her instead.

"Hey Kelly" she said in a chipper voice making sure that her hickey was visible to Kelly. Now she wouldn't know it was Phil's but it would be nice to basically flaunt it in her face.

"Hey" Kelly said

"What's wrong you seem to be upset?" Maryse asked innocently taking a seat besides her.

"Ugh it's just that I got into a fight with Phil because-"Kelly said but stopped as she for the first time looked up to Maryse and right away spotted the hickey on her throat.

"Maryse is that a _hickey_?" she asked

"Oh yeah" she said blushing. "I had one fun wild night" she said winking at her while giggling.

"Well with who if I may ask?" she snapped, already thinking the worst.

Maryse stared at her not believing she was actually serious.

"Yeah" she snorted "hope you had a nice time fucking my boyfriend!" she yelled before she got up and left the room.

Maryse stood there in awe not really knowing what to say was she serious? At this point everybody was staring at her so she decided to get up and take a jog on one of the treadmills. She started the treadmill and put on her headphones tuning out the entire world.

She jogged for a about a half hour when she looked up to see that there were now more people in the gym and that the divas had all left she decided she would head out but stopped as soon as she saw Phil making his way to the bathrooms. She hadn't even noticed him there but decided that she might as well go say hi.

She hoped off the treadmill and made her way to the bathrooms. She discreetly snuck into the guys bathrooms and spotted Phil at the farthest end of it.

"Hey Punk" she said seductively while running her tongue over her lips and letting her hair fall from the ponytail she had it in.

"Maryse…" he said he knew he should say something but the way she looked. She looked like a goddess he could just about take her right there in that moment but he knew he shouldn't at least his mind did but his body well his body wasn't that smart he thought.

"Maryse what the hell are you doing here? In case you haven't noticed this is the guys bathroom." He said nonchalantly. Trying to avoid staring at her body and how her workout clothes left nothing to the imagination.

"Of course I know where I am punkie… I just thought I would pay you a little visit in private."She said while moving closer to him forcing him to pack up against the bathroom wall.

Phil gulped not knowing what to do and definitely not liking where things were going. He knew he wanted Maryse but he had a girlfriend and he had his beliefs and that was something he was not willing to give up or was he?

God if he thought he was screwed before now he was definitely fucked not only did he want Maryse but he was even willing to compromise his beliefs for her!

"Maryse seriously stop remember Kelly is my girlfriend and your best friend." He said in hope of convincing her that what they wanted was wrong.

Maryse stepped closer until her body was now pressing against his and circled his neck with her arms. Their lips inches apart. She stayed there for a minute completely quite the only sound was that of her breathing getting heavier with anticipation as well as Phil's. Finally she broke the silence.

"Who's Kelly?" she whispered huskily before claiming his lips with hers in a mind searing kiss. Shocked at first Phil didn't move but before he knew it he responding to her kiss. Maryse muffled a moan as she felt his hot wet tongue entangle with her own, her head spinning with intense passion between them. She tightened her arms around his neck and pushed herself more against him.

Phil began to run her hands down the sweet curves that where her feminine body. When Maryse suddenly broke the kiss, Phil instantly looked up and looked into her hazel eyes. Maryse looked back at him his beautiful olive green eyes so close and intense.

"Punk remember Kelly?" she whispered her hand going up and entangling in his hair. She wanted Phil and she wanted him now but she had to know that her presence was enough to make him forget about his reality about Kelly.

He tried to force himself to look away and remember that this was wrong but he was entranced with her gaze her body her everything. He pulled her closer to him and as soon as he felt her press against his hardness, he lost and he knew he was a goner. He closed his eyes loving the feeling of her body against his.

He opened his eyes again and looked directly at her already sweaty body.

"Who?" he asked huskily his tone laced with hunger that made the corner of her lips arch up slightly. She pulled his head down to hers and they joined again in another deep kiss, her knees began to buckle beneath her she felt like would collapse and apparently Phil thought exactly that for he securely placed his hands around her waist holding and supporting her.

Phil kissed form her lips to her jaw line, loving the feel of her warm soft skin. He moved his kisses along her flesh making a moist trail to her throat. Maryse turned her head giving him more room and he growled as he heard her sigh in satisfaction. He couldn't take it anymore he need her desperately he knew that since his encounter with her yesterday. He began to rock his hips against hers allowing her to feel just how excited he was.

"Oh, god,…..punk…Phil….! She cried her breathe all but lost. He was doing some amazing things to her body causing her to feel incredible sensations throughout her body. With his hips rocking against hers and his lips nipping and sucking on her throat it was sheer utter and beautiful torture. She bit her lip as she gently pulled back her hazel eyes full of yearning as she fixed them on his green ones.

"Phil I need you.." she whispered. Phil nodded knowing all too well that he wanted her as well. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around her waist and he headed toward the counter where the sink was. Maryse brought him closer to her and started to rub his back and chest as Phil went back to kissing her neck and throat. Phil began to rub her through her shorts as she moaned. He brought her closer to her pushing his hips against hers to Maryse almost cried out and to keep herself from crying out she bit the top of his shoulder which muffled her screams. He began to pull down her shorts and moved her panties to the side. Maryse moaned with anticipation as she kissed the spot she had just bitten she smiled as she knew it would leave a mark.

"God Maryse…" Phil moaned as he felt himself grow harder against her.

Suddenly the heard the sound of the door closing and they turned to hear a voice.

"Hey Phil...wait Maryse?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know that Edge is retired but i am not keeping up with the current times which is why Maryse is still a Diva here as well. Also Edge (Adam's) wife is not Lita she is an OC that i have created and while be a major role as well as Mike,Kelly,Punk,Maryse and Adam. **

**I would also like to thank _Glamagirl_ for reviewing the last few chapter as well as _xPunkifiedx_**

Phil stood there shocked; not knowing what to do or say not only was he about to cheat on his girlfriend Kelly with her best friend Maryse but he had been caught by none other than Adam. He was like Kelly's older brother; man was he about to get it he thought.

Meanwhile Maryse frantically pulled her panties back in place along with her shorts. She couldn't believe Adam had interrupted them just when she was getting so damn close!

Adam stood in front of the now closed door. He couldn't believe what he had just seen he would have never imagine that Phil the oh so straight edge punk would cheat on Kelly especially not with her best friend but considering what she was doing he wasn't so sure about that now either.

Finally composing himself Phil stepped toward Adam and away from Maryse he had to explain no he needed to explain everything to Adam before he told Kelly everything he wouldn't know that he would do.

"Adam…man listen this isn't as bad as it looks okay?" Phil said looking back at Maryse to find her still sitting on the counter.

Adam simply chuckled and shook his head rubbing his goatee.

"Not as bad as it looks huh?" he said looking at Maryse and then back at Phil.

"Really because from what I saw it looked like to me like you were about to fuck the brains out of frenchie right here" he said nodding toward Maryse pure disgust in his voice.

Phil shook his head desperately.

"No no no you have it all wrong Adam listen this" he said pointing between himself and Maryse.

"Is nothing it means nothing you know I would never actually cheat on Kelly right?" he said exasperated.

Adam couldn't believe he was actually telling him such bullshit what did he think he was born yesterday or something?

"Listen punk here is a little something you should know I've been a cheater and I know how to spot one when I see one and you my dear friend are one of them. Now I could have cared less if you fucked her" he said pointing at Maryse.

"Or anybody else but considering that you would be cheating on Kelly well see there lies the problem. Kelly is like my baby sister and if you hurt her you well get it you got that?" he said pointing a finger into Phil's chest.

Phil about had it there he could care for Kelly as much as he fucken wanted but he was not going to tell him how to live his life.

"Okay" he said taking Adam's hand from his chest.

"Fair enough, now you listen I know you care about Kelly I mean everybody does right? But here is what I won't tolerate. You coming here and giving me morality classes when you out of everybody shouldn't be one to speak about cheating I mean how many times have you cheated?" He asked looking Adam dead in the eye waiting for an answer. However Adam said nothing.

"That's right" he said "too many of them to count uhh? And don't even get me started on that wife of yours I mean she's a first class cheater too isn't she? And I mean since I'm supposed to be a cheater too I think you know her and I should get to know each other after all I hear she's into older man. " he said smirking as he began to chuckle however it was cut short by Adam's fist connecting to his jaw. Phil fell back on the tile floor grabbing his jaw.

Maryse had seen enough she jumped off the counter and to Phil's side before Adam could go for him again. She looked up and glared at Adam.

He returned the glare before turning to Phil that was slowly sitting up.

"Now punk you better think twice before you speak about my wife again understood? Oh and don't forget you hurt Kelly and this will be only the beginning." He sneered before heading out of the bathroom leaving Maryse and Phil alone once again.

Maryse watched him go and then turned to face Phil. She knew that after what just happened convincing him to be with her would just be harder however she still had something up her sleeve and she decided that now was the best time to use it.

"I'm sorry" she whispered looking down at the flooring tracing an imaginary pattern on one of the tiles.

At her words Phil turned to look at her. What she apologizing? No he couldn't have heard right Maryse never apologized no matter what.

"What did you say" he asked incredulously looking at her to find her staring at the floor like if it was so damn interesting.

Maryse stood up and turned away from him facing the wall and smirked she was starting to gain control of things off again and she loved every minutes of it.

"I said I was sorry!" she snapped putting her hand to the wall and leaning in as if she were helpless.

Phil stood there shocked never had she apologized for anything and never had she looked as broken as she did now. Well except for that _one _night he thought. He scratched the back of his head thinking of what to say. He turned her around to face him just to have her look away. He pulled her chin and made her look at him.

"Maryse look at me" he said softly.

"You don't have to apologize for anything okay this, what we have now was started by _me_ okay I should be the one apologizing. Not only am I a terrible boyfriend but I am also a terrible friend because whether I like him or not mike is considered my friend and here I was about to fuck his girlfriend." He said ashamed looking down.

"Not only that but I have also failed myself and my beliefs I'm supposed to be straight edge yet here I am with another women that I do not have a relationship with." He said not really knowing where he was going with this.

"Maryse we haven't taken that one step yet and we can stop this now before we both regret it but to be completely honest with you I sure as hell don't want to give you up just yet I want you Maryse and I want to have you and god forbid what anybody else thinks I couldn't care less" he said looking at her dead in the eye with both his hands on either side of her face.

Maryse looked shocked to say the least. She was expecting him to put on a fight, she thought that she would have to lie through her teeth to get him to think her way but no he just accepted it so willingly. At that she smiled oh yeah she thought not only was revenge sweet but it was hella good she thought.

"Phil…" she purred running her hands through his hair.

"I want you too and I don't care what anybody thinks or say not even mike and you should know that I never meant to start this but I want you way too much to end this now and never forget that." She said leaning in to a kiss his lips Phil met her half way and crashed his lips to hers. His tongue pressed against her lips and she gladly opened her mouth to allow him entrance his tongue spiraled around hers as his tongue piercing mad everything that more intense.

He pulled away and looked at her before lightly pecking her lips.

"Ahh Maryse I hate to go but I have to meet up with Kelly for lunch I don't want her to get any doubts in that head of hers okay?" he asked breathlessly

Maryse nodded with her arms still around his neck.

"Yeah its fine I have to meet up with mike anyway" she said looking down trying to keep with her current mike story.

Phil noticed how the mere mention of mike's name put her down and he couldn't stand it.

"Maryse listen if he touches you promise you will tell me please." He pleads caressing her cheek.

"Promise" she said.

"Okay now I really have to go okay so I'll call you later" he said pecking her lightly on the lips before leaving out the door.

Maryse couldn't help but giggle. Her plan was going great now all she had to do was get back on the right track with mike. She didn't want him to find out about her affair just yet so she had to take care of that. She walked toward the mirror and fixed her hair back on her messy ponytail before she walked out of the bathroom.

She walked through the gym to the treadmill she had been using to get her bag avoiding the stares of everybody just as she was about to head out mike walked in.

"Maryse babe I've been looking for you." He said as he reached for her and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips.

"Oh just decided to work out for a while" she said rubbing his neck with her empty hand.

"Okay well if you're done how about we go out to lunch?" he asked leading her out of the gym and into the lobby.

"Yeah that's fine just let me go grab a quick shower and I'll meet you down here" she said and was about to leave when mike grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Oh and babe sorry I won't be able to make it for dinner I'm so sorry and don't stay up to late I'll be late okay?" he asked. Hoping she wouldn't ask him where he was going.

Maryse knew why he would be late he was going to be with Nikki but she couldn't really say she cared after all she might be able to get Phil tonight so she didn't mind at all.

"Oh baby it's okay I'll probably just hang with the girls tonight anyway okay so don't worry too much now let me grab a quick shower so we can go" she said as he let her arm go and she headed toward the elevator. Meanwhile thinking about what she could do tonight she knew she wanted Phil so might as well get him tonight right? She giggled as she thought about how ironic it would be that while mike was busy screwing Nikki she would be doing the same with Phil. Ahh life could be funny that way you just had to know how to enjoy she thought.

**Review if you wish :) **

**And the next chapter will include alot more Punk/Maryse. Maybe the time has finally come?**


	7. Chapter 7

Maryse and Mike had just arrived at the small restaurant in Times Square New York. Just like promised Mike was taking her out to lunch since he wouldn't be able to make it to dinner and before they left tomorrow morning.

"C'mon babe we're here and remember today is all about you okay so if you want something let me know and I'll get it okay?" Mike asked her as he drove into an empty parking space in front of TGI Fridays.

Maryse Couldn't say she was shocked to hear that after all he didn't want her to get suspicious about his affair but too late for that since she already knew however she didn't even want to bother thinking about that she just wanted to get this over with and get back to the hotel.

"Yeah okay baby thank you you're the best that's why I love you!" She said leaning in for a kiss that he instantly deepened. His Tongue pushed passed her lips and explored her mouth tasting her very essence. Maryse didn't know what to do she wasn't expecting that and had been caught off guard. But soon found herself returning the kiss pushing her tongue against his and licking his lips. She had always loved his kisses but for some reason this time it just didn't feel right it didn't feel the same it wasn't like when she kissed Phil—wait what was she thinking?

Shocked with herself Maryse pulled away from the kiss and leaned against her door about ready to escape. Mike opened his eyes giving her a bewildered look.

"I'm Hungry…"she said unconvincingly but fortunately mike bought it and cracked a smile she smiled back for his benefit before heading out the door and walking toward the restaurant not bothering to wait for mike she didn't feel like herself and no longer knew what she was doing.

Mike caught up to Maryse inside the restaurant as they directed them to their table. They sat down in silence until the waitress came to take their order.

"Hello I'm Rebecca and I'll be your waitress for today what can I get you?" said a tall lanky redhead.

"I'll have the burger with extra fries and a large coke" mike said as he eyed the menu looking for anything he might have missed.

"I'll take the steak and lemonade" Maryse said looking around bored and nervous of being left along with mike.

"Okay I'll be back with your order in about-"the waitress began but was interrupted with mike's hollering.

"Aye Punk! Kelly!" He yelled as Phil and Kelly turned around and made their way to the table hand in hand.

**Phil and Kelly**

"Kelly c'mon do we really have to go? Can't we get our own table or go anywhere?" Phil said. He didn't want to face Maryse right now especially not since the incident in the bathroom and not with mike there. Kelly just turned and gave him a wary look.

"Seriously we can go anywhere else yeah?"Punk said hopefully.

"No C'mon Phil you and mike can talk about guy stuff or whatever I have to catch up with my _best friend_ so no we can't go anywhere else and we won't get our on table" She said sternly as she took his hand and made her way to the table.

"Hey Mike Maryse long time no see where have you two love birds been?" Kelly greeted them as she arrived at the table hand in hand with Phil.

"Ahh no where really just having some fun" Mike replied with a wink toward Maryse.

Maryse just smiled as if agreeing, even though that statement couldn't be farther from the truth he hadn't touched her in weeks!

"How about you Punk where have you been?" Mike asked focusing his attention on the straight edge superstar.

"No where just here with my beautiful girlfriend" he said hugging Kelly and lightly kissing her cheek.

"Okay so you guys want to join us for lunch or what?" mike asked cheerfully he loved spending time with the guys and it was always a plus when he would get to that while with his girlfriend Maryse.

"Sure" Kelly responded before Phil could even think to answer. Kelly sat down besides Mike as Phil was left with no choice but to sit next to Maryse.

At that moment Maryse couldn't even think straight here she was with her boyfriend right in front of her and with her "lover" right next to her she began to think it was all too much before she decided that with Kelly here she could have some fun.

"Hey Punk so how is your day going?" Maryse asked seductively as she began to rub her leg against his.

Phil had to swallow the lump in his throat what the hell what she doing? Did she not see that mike and Kelly where there? He had already accepted that he wanted her now why wasn't that enough he thought. As she continued the sweet torture with her legs.

"Fine thanks, how about yours?"He asked as calmly and cools as he could.

"I've actually had a lot of fun today and my day will only get better u hope." She said as she stopped her movement s with her legs.

On the other side of the table Kelly couldn't believe what just happened she turned her head for a second to speak to mike and she was all over him. She just hoped that when she found out about Mike's affair she would be destroyed she thought as she smiled appreciatively.

The waitress arrived back at the table with mike and Maryse food and to take Phil and Kelly's order. Once there orders where placed they all went back to their conversations. Mike and Kelly seemed very enthusiastic about something. Maryse was guessing that it had to do something with mike's affair but didn't mind it and turned back to Phil.

"So are you ready to have fun later Punk" Maryse whispered as her hand came in contact with his groin making it twitch inside his shorts.

"Maryse stop." He whispered darkly which only seemed to make her want to go further as she began to rub him through his shorts.

"Phil didn't have the will power say no any longer so he began to move his hand up her exposed thigh toward her inner thigh as he reached her wet warm center and began to rub her through her panties.

Maryse looked away from Phil afraid of what she might do if she looked into his olive green eyes. And focused her attention on the coming waitress. While continuing to rub him, she even began to fumble with his zipper until it was all the way down and reached inside to touch him more intimately. Phil couldn't take that he was already hard and he had to get rid of that and fast so as soon as the waitress reached the table Phil stood up and not being able to take much of the torture any longer excused himself to the bathroom.

Kelly mike and Maryse all starred after him curiously wondering what was wrong. Maryse didn't have to wonder though she knew what was wrong with him he wanted her just as much as she wanted him and she wasn't sure she would be able to wait until tonight.

After debating whether to go or not Kelly stood up for the table,

"I'm going to check on Phil guys" she said as she began to walk away but all too soon. Mike stood up and stopped her.

"No Kelly I need to talk to you let Maryse go check on him" he said insistently he needed help covering and only Kelly would help him cheat.

Kelly didn't like the idea but she loved helping mike make Maryse look like a fool so she agreed after all what could they do in a bathroom? She thought as she sat back down and Maryse got up and left.

Phil closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on anything but Maryse so he could go back outside when suddenly he heard the door open and turned to come face to face with Maryse.

"What are you doing in here?" he whispered looking at her.

"And what the hell where you trying to do out there? Huh? Where you not thinking? What if-"he began but his words died as Maryse suddenly reached up and captured his lips with her own.

At this point Phil was too weak not to respond, and so he kissed her back fervently his hands tangling into her blonde hair as Maryse muffled a moan.

Maryse couldn't help but think how crazy this was but she couldn't hold it any longer she couldn't wait until tonight she wanted him now. Similar thoughts were going through Phil's head as he thought about his girlfriend just outside waiting for him he was seconding guessing his decision but as soon as Maryse reached down to fondle him whatever tiny bit of reserve he had been feeling all but slipped away as he turned her around the front of her body pressed up against the wall. As his hands began to roam all over her body. He placed his lips by hear ear and passionately attacked her earlobe before speaking.

"We'll have to make this quick" He said huskily as he moved his hand around the front of her body covering her full breast, and she let out a moan. She felt his erection pulsating against her rear as it was suddenly freed from his pants …..Oh god ….she whimpered as his hands came around to pull up her dress to her waist. She wanted this so bad that her body was aching for attention.

Phil let out a soft growl as he took a firm hold of his hips moving her to a better position to suit them both. Then grasping his throbbing member he let out a kiss between his teeth as he thrust into her. It was all he could do to not let out a loud moan. God was she wet he thought. Having all his need for her piled up he made each thrust faster and faster still.

Maryse's body shuddered, her breather leaving her with each delicious merciless slam of his hips it felt more incredible then she could have ever imagined. And then more quickly then she had ever experienced in her life she felt her orgasm hit her; she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. But she let out a soft moan followed by and 'oh my god.'

The straight edge superstar knew she was there as she clenched up around him, his own orgasm more intense then he could have ever imagined.

Afterward they both stood there Phil holding Maryse close to his as he leaned his forehead against hers. Maryse searched for his lips and as she gave him a lazy kiss as he began to realize what they had done. He had officially cheated on his girlfriend it had been great but what now what would happen next?


End file.
